deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Adam MacIntyre
}| }| }} |image = |voice actor = John Kassir |notebook = Clown presumably hired to entertain children. |job = Clown |mission = Out of Control |weapon = Small Chainsaw |gender = Male |age = 35 |race = Caucasian |}} Adam MacIntyre (also known as Adam the Clown) was a psychopath appearing in Dead Rising and Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop. He was a clown performer found at the Space Rider roller coaster in Wonderland Plaza during the scoop Out of Control. Story Dead Rising Out of Control Once a clown performing in the Willamette Parkview Mall, Adam witnessed the gruesome deaths and zombification of his audience. When Frank arrived to investigate the malfunctioning Space Rider roller coaster, Adam confronted him with two chainsaws and prevented him from shutting the ride down, as the noise it made kept the zombies at bay. After he was defeated, he laughed maniacally as he collapsed to his knees, then fell over into his two chainsaws. He died convulsing in laughter as the chainsaws ripped his stomach apart. After retrieving the key card from his body, Frank rescued a mall employee, a janitor named Greg Simpson, from the ride. Infinity Mode Adam appears in Wonderland Plaza once you exit the Food Court from 0:19:00 through 1:07:00 carrying a Japanese radish, golden brown pizza and untouchable. He appears a second time at Paradise Plaza from 6:00:00 to 7:00:00 carrying the same items he had before. Battle Style Adam is highly acrobatic for his large size and often rolls and somersaults throughout the area. He attacks mainly with his dual chainsaws, but he has a variety of other tricks in his disposal. He is also capable of blocking firearm shots or melee attacks with his chainsaws. If he blocks a melee attack, the weapon used against him will break. Chainsaw: Adam's main attack is a forward swipe with his chainsaws. He typically performs this attack after rolling forward to close the distance between him and Frank. This attack causes two health blocks of damage. Spin: Adam will spin in circles with his chainsaws extended in both hands. This attack is capable of sending Frank flying in the air if he is hit. If Adam is hit while performing this attack, even if he blocks it with his chainsaws, it will be interrupted. Fire Breath: Adam performs this counterattack after being knocked over. Adam retaliates by exhaling a gust of flames that sends Frank flying back. Hunting Knife: If Frank is in medium range from Adam, he will throw several hunting knives at Frank in an attempt to hit him. If this attack hits, Frank will be knocked to the floor and a Hunting Knife can be picked up for use. He throws the knifes rapidly fast, so the only easy way to dodge the knifes is that you move in a horizontal fashion. Balloon: If Frank is far away from Adam, he will start to blow a balloon containing an irritant gas. The inflated balloon will bounce slowly towards Frank. If it is popped near Frank or Adam, it will cause them to cough violently and be unable to attack for several seconds. In this state, Adam is unable to attack or defend himself from attacks. Rewards Prestige Points * Photo Op Juggling his saws: 10,000 PP * Psychopath Defeated Bonus: 20,000 PP Key Items Defeating Adam rewarded Frank with the ID card, which allowed him to free his hostage. Items Defeating Adam rewarded Frank with the small chainsaw, which respawns in front of the Space Rider at Wonderland Plaza. TIP: After Adam is killed, it is possible to get two chainsaws right afterwards. After Adam's death, there is one chainsaw near the Space Rider, pick it up. Then begin the rescuing Greg cutscene and another chainsaw will have respawned. Survivors Defeating Adam allows Frank to rescue the following survivor: * Greg Simpson Trivia *In the Japanese version of Dead Rising, Adam's death is slightly censored, as there is very little blood gushing out of him compared to the North American/European versions. *The song that plays during the fight with Adam is from the Dead Rising OST. It's performed by Hideki Okugawa and Marika Suzuki. *One of the pins that is on Adam's chest is a Servbot face. *Adam's boss music is not the same in Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop. ''Instead, it is Kent Swanson's boss music. *Sometimes during the boss fight, Adam can sometimes become invulnerable due to a glitch. *Adam, Cliff and Roger from (Dead Rising 2 are the only psychopaths with a dual pair of melee weapons. *Adam is similar to Bibi Love, a ''Dead Rising 2 psychopath who has also gone insane who used to be an entertainer. *If Frank distances himself away from Adam, he will pursue and, when getting close enough, will start blowing up a Balloon. However, if you get enough distance, Adam will start Juggling his Chainsaws like in the Cutscene. However, because you are so far away, it is often difficult to get close and get some good Prestige Points before he finishes juggling them, at which point he will spin around, again, like in the first Cutscene with him. Drinking Quickstep can get you much close to him much faster to get a lot of PP. *Adam will never target a survivor, even when they open fire on him. The only way to get him to hurt survivors is if he hurts them trying to hurt you. *His theme was remixed to make Brent Ernst's theme. Gallery Adam jumps with chainsaws.jpg|Adam takes a leap Out of Control knife.jpg|Frank barely misses the knife adam_wii.jpg|Adam about to slice Frank with his chainsaws. Dead_rising_adam_the_clown_blowing_fire_destructoid_com.jpg|Adam blows fire at a charging Frank Category:Dead Rising Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising Characters